bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Acid
Acid is a Power of the tertiary Elemental Power of Disintegration. Species Wielders Murtua On the planet Murtua, Acid is a tertiary Elemental Power of its' own and is represented by the Matoran prefix Cai-'', as well as the colors black and green. Matoran *Cai-Matoran represent the Element of Acid. Cai-Matoran also contain a very minuscule amount of Acid energy. Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Acid can be either male and female. *Toa of Acid possess the Elemental Power of Acid, allowing them to control, create, and absorb acidic substances. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Acid Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. *Turaga of Acid possess small traces of Elemental Acid power. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Acid is a Power of the Elemental Power of Acid and is represented by the colors black and green or black, blue, and gray. Toa *Toa of Acid possess the Elemental Power of Acid, essentially allowing them to create and control acid. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Acid Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. Bohrok *Lehvak have a very limited range of Acid powers. *The Bahrag have a wider range of Acid powers than the Lehvak. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Acid and all Makuta have Acid powers. Visorak *Keelerak have a very limited range of Acid powers. Examples *Absorbing, manipulating, and launching acidic-based attacks. *Unleashing a Acid Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following have or had the Power or Element of Acid:' *All Toa of Acid *All Turaga of Acid - Diminished when they become a Turaga. *Cai-Matoran - Inaccessible. *Eek *Clyvæus - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Zarzoz - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *Lehvak - Limited Acid powers. *Bahrag - Limited Acid Powers. *All Makuta *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Disintegration **Gelt (Deceased) *Takutanuva - Formerly; now unmerged. *Aso *Brutaka - While Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq *Keelerak - Rhotuka spinner power. All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Acid: *The Acid Falls Trivia * *The grass on [[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] is filled with acid. *Chou'ri, Crystal Vipers, Fenrakk spiders, and Yluginth all have or had acidic saliva. *[[Airwatcher|"Airwatcher"]] has a staff that can shoot acid. *[[Monster|"Monster"'']] had pincers that secreted a poisonous acid. *Sarraw has fangs, claws, and a tail that produce an extremely strong acid that is capable of burning through ProtoSteel. *Vultraz once possessed an acid blade, meanwhile Kirika wields a pair of Acid Daggers. *Tridax once wielded a spear that dripped acid and Krevt wielded an Acid-Tipped Spear and Acid Tri-Blade. *In a vision Karzahni cast upon Lesovikk, a sentient acid cloud appeared instead of a Zyglak tribe due to an error on Karzahni's part. See Also *Disintegration Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:Iro